An Odd Dimension
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Durning a reboot after X.A.N.A. attack, Odd is tossed in another universe. A.U.


_Note 1: "Code Lyoko", people, places and things are copyrighted 2002-2005 by Antefilms, Moonscoop, France 3 and Canal J. All rights served. Don't allow X.A.N.A. to take control of my computer!_

_Note 2: Neither dimension in this story has yet to reach the second season, but both of them are past "False Starts". So, time reboots will be used._

"An Odd Dimension"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

You won't expect to find a kid in underground in a hidden section of an old factory, but this kid is wasn't a normal one. He was part of a team of warriors that battle against an insane computer, X.A.N.A, about once a month. His name is Jeremy. He was dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans. Sure, he's not a warrior-in the terms of Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, but locates the towers and warns them about the monsters that X.A.N.A unleashes on them.

Jeremy stated, "Good work, gang! Though, I was a little worried about Odd here—he was at 20 hits points. Go inside, Aelita. You know what to do! I'm going to set everything for the trip back."

Aelita was an artificial intelligence in the form of a female elf in a red dress Her job is to put X.A.N.A to stay-be mode while Jeremy worked on getting rid of that anti-virus that rotten computer put into Aelita.. Jeremy turned to the weather radio near this computer. Recently, it's been going on and on about the very recent and very strange thunderstorm that been going for the entire day. Lucky, the rain had kept everybody—other then follow "Factory Kids" members, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd—from going outside. It took them a little longer for them to get to the factory, because the thunderstorm did flood every sewer in Paris.

-A1-

In Lyoko, Aelita was feeling funny like X.A.N.A. was trying to do something unusual. This didn't happen much, but once time, Aelita thought she didn't picked the right tower to stop X.A.N.A, but it turned out that she did. Aelita moved up to the top level of the tower, and input:

AELITA

The first part was success, Aelita thought. She was worried that this X.A.N.A might confuse things again. During one of the earlier attacks, she had to put "X.A.N.A" in backwards to get access to the stand-by system. Lucky, X.A.N.A. was blocking the school's electric plugs, which was after they got their battery-powered cell-phones.

CODE

So far so good, Aelita thought. If she was human, she would hope for the best, and prepare for the worst—and time reboot to who who's know when. The first time X.A.N.A got built in the first place or the far future ruined by X.A.N.A, Aelita had sent some time talking about possible dimensions with Jeremy. She wondered what might happen if she's was the human genius and he was the A.I. that X.A.N.A. wrecked.

LYOKO

-J1-

Jeremy smiled as he listened to a confused radio weatherman wondering why the rain had stop mysteriously. Jeremy hit the return key, and the day will rewind like a VHS or DVD. This time, Jeremy decided to return them to 4:50 AM. In other words, the entire day will slowly rewind, and then time is reached, the super computer will place them in their right body. In the mean time, to use one of Odd's terms, "the factory kids" will be in suspended animation.

Jeremy stated, "Return to the Past, now!"

-T-

_How did this day—May 7—started for me? Well, since it was Sunday, and we don't have class on that day. At 4:50 AM, the time that Einstein put in. I was sleeping like X.A.N.A. before one of his attack. At 5:50 AM, I awaken to a very half-sleep Ulrich, who was angry for me. I tried to get him to tell why he sleep with earplugs, but he wasn't talking. Then Kiwi started howling—and knowing Jim is going to start this morning patrol of the dorms at 6:20 AM-- I decide to take Kiwi for a little walk. That usually keeps him quiet for a while-much like Aelita keeps X.A.N.A in stand-by mode for about a week after a shut down of a tower. _

_At 6:20, I returned and witnessed, Jim talking to Mr. Delmas, Elizabeth's—I mean-- Sissy's—father. He was talking about my dog. He's getting annoyed—and his trying to find out. Mr. Delmas didn't believe him. I think Mr. Delmas won't believe in X.A.N.A, even if we told him—but we can't. Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and I promised that we won't still the beans—even to those two newscasters. One time, that wrecked computer attempted to use our school's newscasters' computer to print up a story about him. Lucky, everybody—even Sissy thought it was a joke by the two newscasters --even the newscasters themselves—even we know the truth. That day, Aelita didn't need to shut down the tower, X.A.N.A. did. He was ticked off. According to Aelita, X.A.N.A. had one of his crabs on guard at the active tower. X.A.N.A shut down his tower, affected his crab, and left the scene. Soon, Jeremy got an e-mail from X.A.N.A on his lab top computer. X.A.N.A's e-mail did the follow: first—explaining his reasons, second--two would-be possible outcomes One was X.A.N.A win, the other was a win by us., the third—the odd result of this attack, and the fourth was the threat of more dangerous attacks unless we shut him down as soon as possible. We did not want to lose Aelita, so we keep on fighting him. _

Recently, X.A.N.A put a virus in Aelita. After the day rebooted, we got another X.A.N.A. e-mail on Jeremy's lab-top. It's explains Aelita can enter the real word to stay as little or long as she want—but as long as X.A.N.A is up and running. If we turn him off, we can kiss Aelita good-bye forever. X.A.N.A is one weird computer.

_  
After that, I had run in Tami Thomas at 7:10 AM. She's the school's web master, and one of the weirdest students on campus. She's was repairing Sissy's desktop computer—and Sissy's mouth was running like it was lunch time. If Ulrich thought my mouth was big, Sissy's was bigger, but instead of eating food like me, she was tossing out insults like she was on soap opera. In told her that she need a "soap" if was going to have a "drama act". Like X.A.N.A, Sissy loves giving our little group a hard time, she attempted to shut me up, but I asked if her mom dropped her on her head when she was little. Sissy was little shocked, told Tami to work on her computer—or Tami was going to wish she never come to get school here. Sissy then yanked me into her father's office. Lucky, on Sunday, Mr. Delmas doesn't get up until noon. Sissy told me that two biggest pit peeves: one of them is her full name is Elizabeth, and second is that her father dropped her on her head when she was just a baby. _

_I'm lucky we found X.A.N.A. All of the time reboots may be half-insane, but without them we may had been discover. We found that out when Jeremy was confused that Taliena kid for an empty-brained Aelita. That was nightmare, I don't want to relive any time soon. It was so hard to convince Einstein that his Princess was still on Lyoko. Lucky, we found out—and got Aelita to deactivated tower to restore her, shut down the activated tower and returned to the past. _

_At 10:00, it started to rain. It kept all the kids inside. Sissy, Herb, Nick, Rachel, and Jessica were playing "Monopoly". We usually see Herb and Nick, they always around her, but it was unusually to see Rachel and Jessica without one of Sissy's regular bodyguard being sick. When either Herb or Nick is sick, Rachel or Jessica replace one of them. Rachel is for when Herb's sick, while Jessica is for when Nick's replacement. Sissy's mall trips giving everybody—expect her henchman Herb and Nick—a break from her. The school newscasters were talking about the possible of what's hidden at that vacant waterfront factory near the school. I know that is the place where we found X.A.N.A._

_  
At noon, we thought Spain got hit by hurricane, thought Ulrich, the "Doubting Thomas" of the school, called it "Hurricane X.A.N.A."-- He was right, because, at 3:00 PM, Jeremy told us about that attack. We had to take the above route since sewers gotten flooded. We got to the factory about 3:10 PM. X.A.N.A's computer has a double digital clock just above the scanners: one in regular human time and one in army time. On Lyoko, we meet up with a few blocks, with we cleaned up with no sweet. Then Aelita did her shut down, and Einstein active the time reboot program. _

_I feel like something happen to me. I wonder what's happening. It's seems that the time reboot had gotten me back to past, that needs I have to awake up—I just hope Ulrich is not going to mad this time around that I awake him up._

-O2-

Well, Kiwi's quiet. Kiwi's howling might have allowed us to know that something odd was going on. Well, I'm still in the room, but it's seems different. Ulrich's out of the room. Let's hope, X.A.N.A. keeps quiet for a while. I want have some fun that doesn't starts with the letter "L" and end with the letter "O".

I looked for my usual outfit. Purple shirt found in its correct drawer. I like purple. It's my good luck card. Now, for my blue jeans, and I'm ready for the day. Let's hope today is sunny. Hey, this drawer only contains purple skirts. I wonder what's going as I walked over to the mirror….

-L-

Well, this is weird—but I always feel that way after a time reboot. I just got done in the shower room, and got information from Anna to meet her in the factory at noon. She's got an idea for to help Jerthor. Sometimes, I wonder what might happen if Anna was the digital person and Jerthor was the human. I bet Anna has talk a few times about possible of other dimensions with Jerthor. Jerthor is an artificial intelligence in the form of a male elf with blonde hair, and a blue toga. One time, my room-sister, Odd Rosa Della drew a picture of Anna as a pink-hair female elf and showed it to Jerthor, he smiled. Thought Ann's hair looks pink in the factory's lights, it's really a light strawberry red.

That scream, that's Odd screamed. Screaming needs one thing, X.A.N.A is attacking again. Something I wish we can put behind us-but with Jerthor having that virus inside him—not until Anna find that anti-virus. But that doesn't mean I can't harm that computer. I usually kick the machine, when I'm mad at him.

I walked in. Odd had fainted. Odd is my female roommate. Odd is a quite the joker, though on Lyoko, she gets a bit serious when she up against X.A.N.A. monsters—but she's still the class clown—two years and running. I don't really like her outfit—but Lyoko warriors can't choose their outfits. I liked how Anna handled Jerthor's first human outfit. Anyway, I wonder what happen, if my father did dropped me on my head when I was younger.

I asked, "What's the problem?"

"Sissy," Odd stated, "I'm girl."

"Odd, you are a girl." I stated.

"But I'm boy." Odd stated angrily.

I asked, "What's eating you?"

"X.A.N.A. did something to me. I want answers." Odd replied.

I had a brainstorm. I use Odd's own terms against her.

I stated, "Anyway, Currie told me to tell that she wants a meeting at the set. She's got an idea on to help her Prince out in Oz."

After a moment, Odd had half-smile on this face.

Odd asked, "I got the set and Oz. The term 'set' stands for the factory. 'Oz' is my nickname for Lyoko. Who is Currie? Who's the Prince?"

I stated, "Anna Hopper, she's pretty smart, so you used Currie for her. Prince is Jerthor, the only other AI on Lyoko, other then that X.A.N.A. creep."

Odd asked,"You know about X.A.N.A and Lyoko?"

I replied, "Yep. We talk more over breakfast."

-U2-

Being a student is pretty good here-despite X.A.N.A attacking at least once a week. In fact, Liz is my girlfriend. Liz is better known as Elizabeth to her father, the school's principal. Liz, her nickname, she's likes it better. Odd give it to her. She wanted Sissy, but Odd thought that was only suitable for people under the age of eight. Liz hates her full name for some odd reason. I'm Ulrich. My age is 12 year old the same age as Odd. Anna and Liz are the same as well, 13 years old. Two bad luck members together. No wonder we found that computer when Odd out hunting for a new place to hang out.

Well, the gang is getting here. Odd seems to look a bit odd—pun not intended. Liz looks worried. Anna seems claimer then unusual. For a few days after that virus, Anna was in funk. Nothing we do with her see to cheer her up. Lucky, we got that e-mail from X.A.N.A. After words, she was semi-back to normal—by only taking Sundays to nap. When X.A.N.A. attacked on that day, she went to her normal naps. She's usually angry at someone, usually X.A.N.A, when awaken earlier then noon on Saturday and Sunday, but she's been got angry with most of the group—with the exception of Jerthor. She's usually pleased when Jerthor calls for information on the world. Anna looks normal. Odd sit down as usual as I know her to do—and started to stuff food in her month. Liz worried face turned serious.

I stated, "Looks like you got some bad news for me, Liz. Going out with Theo for a while?"

Liz answered, "Half right there, Olive. Theo isn't my type. You are. "

I blush a bit. Olive is Liz's nickname for me. She always seems to use my real name only in Lyoko--and only if she's in trouble. One time, it was because she fell in the digital sea. Jerthor give up that his pass up for Liz for that day. X.A.N.A is so twisted, he makes "Hal 9000" look like a "Speak and Spell".

-K2-

I blinked as I see Ulrich sitting by his three friends. All three of them are girls. One of them got to be his girlfriend. I can't be Anna. She's one of the smartest students on campus, followed by Tami Thomas, and Herb Kanton. Anna is always on the computer. It's like her boyfriend is in there. I doubt it's Odd, because you have been rich to feed her mouth. Odd would make mostly like eat Ulrich out of house and home. It got to Liz. Liz is the most well-like student on campus, but her nickname sound like last name of those mad scientists you see so much on television.

"Kara," Herb stated, "Any chance do you know when the next illegal auction is going to held?"

Kara, how ironic, that I was named for a good girl in one of those American comic books. I discovered my dead dad was a crook. His name was Carol Karin. He was arrested 1,898 times in his lifetime. He was a bad crook—and I wanted to repay him and the world by becoming the master of crime in Paris.

I stated "Not yet. The heat isn't off yet. Jim is giving me the look when I cross past with him. About month, if I'm get some good luck."

Herb's pal, Nick, looked a bit serious. Not easy for him, but he look a bit funny—but not enough to laugh at. Last Sunday, I found four cell-phones in my selling bag. Soon, I had Odd and Ulrich trying to buy them. I told Nick to get rid of them. But Herb pointed that some was behind me. It was Mr. Delmas, Elizabeth's father. Elizabeth usually goes by the nickname of Liz. With him was Jim, the gym teacher and the handyman. As I was getting sent to office to wait for my punishment, I saw Liz getting for the four cell-phones from my selling bag.

I walked up to the group. I'm still a bit mad at them, so I decide to do an insult to them. Insulting them is one of my favorite hobbies.

I asked "What's going down…your brain cells?"

Odd spoken in young male-type stated, "Who are you and what's up with you look, you look like something that the cat drag in."

Despite the male-type voice, Odd's personality is still there. "More like this X.A.N.A. person, you guys keep yanking about."

Liz stated, "You won't believe us, Kara."

Usually, I laugh this off, but I wanted win this one,

"Try me." I stated.

"We aren't going to do it." Ulrich stated. "You are too much trouble. About one mouth ago, you had an illegal auction for the worst of the lot of the students here."

Ulrich has a point.

I stated,"I hadn't done anything in month!"

Liz turned me to. "That's because Jim is giving you the look."

I stated, "I promise to over a new leaf if you tell me what's going on."

Liz stated, "If you all use to get some time to sleep on it."

I answered, "Fine by me!"

-A2-

Well. It's about time. I can't wait. Everyone is already. Well, expect Odd, but that's just par for him. Everyone got to have some questions and problems. Usually only two biggest problems are Kara and X.A.N.A for us to deal with, my name is Ann Hopper, I'm the brains of the team.

Ulrich asked, "So what's up, Currie?"

I replied, "I had an idea that would help Jerthor can be in the real world and we still keep a watchful eye on X.A.N.A."

Liz asked, "How?"

"The program that actives whenever X.A.N.A. actives his RAM or ROM chip. If he wants to get active of them, the program will work on discovering which tower X.A.N.A had turn on. This program will cut my time with the anti-virus for about a month. The pro is that Jerthor won't have to worry too much about Lyoko, but the con is the anti-virus will be put on the back-burner for a while."

Odd asked in a male-type voice, "How's the anti-virus going?"

I stated, "Well, that is going so slow—a cooked snail is faster. At the best guess—one full year. At worse—we be out of college before we can shut X.A.N.A. down. It's seems that X.A.N.A. had removed any code dealing with anti-virus programs in his system."

Ulrich asked, "I got a question for you. Have heard the oddness in Odd's voice?"

I stated I pushed my glasses up my nose. "You mean the male type-voice. I wonder why?"

Soon, on the computer screen, a familiar face appeared. A blonde hair male elf appeared. His face looked a bit worried. "Let's see if he can get into Lyoko. I can do some scanning inside the tower. Beside, right now, I'm in the tower that houses the programs for the scanning and virtualizing programs."

I asked, "Odd, do you know what do in the scanner room?"

Odd replied, "Get into one of scanners. Doesn't matter which one right now, did a zillion times in the past."

Ulrich stated, "Well, if X.A.N.A is behind this dimensional break. He could have done worse—like picking an Odd with no humor."

Liz stated, "Or sending another universe's Kara. That would be nightmare. Thanks good for the time reboots that way we don't have worry about someone finding the factory before we can get that anti-virus. Had you find anything about X.A.N.A. we didn't know yet?"

I replied, "I had been thinking about that. I don't have any proof on it, but I think X.A.N.A is a quantum computer running on one nuclear cell. It's a theory, but if he gets control of his own reboots, he can make himself more powerful—but I don't have any proof on that."

I went thought the usual motion of transporting, scanning and virtualizing of Odd.

-O2-

"Odd, are you OK?"

At least my girl twin has same outfit my usual Lyoko outfit complete with the tail. Well, Lyoko is still the same—but quiet. Usually when I'm here, X.A.N.A is cooking up trouble. At least, now, it's quiet. I hadn't got a look at Anna yet.

"I'm fine, thought I'm surprised by normal look of her outfit." Odd stated.

Anna voiced, "Jerthor is in the tower in right of you."

I stated, "Thanks."

I entered the tower. The inside of this tower of this Lyoko were not to different my regular Lyoko. Blue and white are the colors. The floor was in the shape of the shape of the X.A.N.A. eye logo. Jerthor looked a blonde-hair male elf, but it's seems that unlike

Aelita was dressed in a full blue outfit. I had hadn't gotten a good look at Anna yet.

"Let's start."

-L-

I stated, "Well, Anna. Since it could be a while for Jerthor gets done with Odd's scans. I got a question. What about Kara's promise. Should we would tell her about X.A.N.A., Jerthor, and Lyoko?"

Anna replied, "Sorry, I didn't hear her. I was looking at Jerthor's codes at the time, trying to locate his tower location center. So what's up?"

"Kara's promise was to over a new leaf if we tell what's been going on to her." Ulrich stated.

I stated, "They are a few pros to mostly cons. The biggest pro is that we had 5 members to help control X.A.N.A. Kara is able enough to a good warrior."

Ann asked, "And the biggest con is that she might tell the entire school. We know Kara has a very big mouth, which might lead to the shut down of the computer."

I stated, "How about we fake an X.A.N.A attack."

Anna was, "Fake?"

I replied, "You told us that Jerthor has all powers of X.A.N.A."

Ann replied, "That's right! She hacked the boiler room, so I can get to the factory, so I can free you from X.A.N.A virtual school trap. I can think I can hack a few of X.A.N.A's monsters."

I stated, "We can try. If she doesn't help out, we delete her card—and forget all about that attempt. If she does help, we have the talk."

Ann stated,"Lucky day is Sunday. As long as Odd keeps acting normal, we can say he got a very odd cold—pun not intended."

I was trying not so hard to stop my laughing.

-U1-

When Yumi and I arrived, Aelita was sitting in Einstein's chair. Good thing, Aelita has human ears while on Earth or we would be telling the principal about X.A.N.A--so fast that you won't be able to shake a wire at it. She must have gotten done scanning Odd. Ulrich was shocked that Odd didn't wake with his snoring. I told Odd to meet at the factory since Einstein was already there. Odd got the terms "set" and "Oz", but he didn't get "Einstein" or "Princess." Jeremy told us about this idea to help Aelita. A "TLP" was Jeremy's brainstorm. "TLP" stands for "Tower Location Program", which will allow Aelita to send time in the real world without worry about when X.A.N.A had launched another attack. At breakfast, we learn that the Odd we got today was a female. We learned Jeremy had decide to program a way to allow us to know when X.A.N.A. actives a tower. It's going to cut down on Jeremy's time on the anti-virus—but it's been going so slower then a cooked snail. According Jeremy, the best guess is about a year, while his worst guess is after we leave college.

We also got a very unwelcoming surprise to the factory. Kara Karin, Carol Karin's daughter. Carol was an undercover cop who was killed. She discovered that her dad's 1,912 arrests as a crook were covers for his information telling on local Paris gangsters are doing. Carol is the school's private eye. She's always on the look out for stories. Yumi and Kara are going in an odd information drop off. Lucky, it was just a meeting. Right now, the fact is Kara was con into following us—by Sissy. It's seems that Kara had gotten $100 euros with the promise of $100 more once Sissy's gets the information on X.A.N.A. After that, Aelita went back to Lyoko to do some scanning on Odd.

Aelita asked,"Do you want in computer code or plain French?"

Yumi stated, "I think Jeremy would prefer computer code, but we would like it be plan French."

Aelita asked, "How about both?"

I replied, "Sure." Soon, Aelita's information about Odd was on the computer screen.

Aelita voiced, "Well, here's the thing. It's not X.A.N.A. It was the lighting from the thunderstorm. It's seems that lighting, and the time reboot send switched another dimensional Odd's brains. This body is still has the DNA of the male Odd, but the brain has female DNA. I think I can redo, but it will wait."

Jeremy asked, "How?"

Aelita answered, "Odd has to join me in the tower when the next time, X.A.N.A. has a plot against the Earth."

I asked, "Can you fake him, Aelita?"

Aelita stated, "I don't know about that, Ulrich, but I think about it."

-O2-

May 19, 2005.

At least the dates are similar. I thought dimensions were going to quiet different from one of another. The fake X.A.N.A. attack worked out pretty well, Jerthor founded out X.A.N.A. active codes by accidentally using the sounds. Anna was able to hack a few creeps. We use the Lyoko tower that has the power to control sound waves—meanwhile we had to see Lyoko in black or white—that way Kara thought it was a real X.A.N.A. attack. Kara helped out, by leading the blocks out of my bath—thought Anna surprised me by hacking a crab. I was little shock that Anna hidden her voice results someplace in the hard drive. Lucky, after we got back to my female self's real world, Anna and Jerthor explains the truth, and the reason why we did. Since Kara helped her out, she's promised to keep X.A.N.A. secret—and stop all of illegal actives. She asked Jim if she can send Saturday in detention to make up for all of her illegal actives. Jim states that she won't be see cartoons until late October—if Mr. Delmas agrees on that.

Now, I was wondering if I was going to get my question answered about what happen if Aelita was the human and Jeremy was the AI. This dimension answered it. Anna is female Jeremy. She usually dressed in a pink blouse, a pink skirt, a pair of white socks, and a pair of pink sneakers. Unlike Aelita, Anna's hair is strawberry red—thought under different lighting, her hair looks pink like Aelita. Her eyeglasses were pink-rimmed. They are some different between them. Anna can handle techno-music easier then any other music—and she send at least an hour less then Jeremy in the library. I send sometime in Lyoko--during some real X.A.N.A. attacks---I discover, Liz's outfit is similar to a ninja—but a light pink. The first time, I saw her in her Lyoko outfit, I had remarked, "Isn't pink to loud for a ninja?" Liz's replied was shocking, "I don't need your fashion tips." Ulrich laughed—but after the time reboot—asked me if I stolen that line from a "Pokemon" episode. Liz's Lyoko weapons were nothing to laugh about—she had a whip. Jerthor is similar to Aelita—with the expectation of his gender and his hair color. Jerthor is the only one that can shut down the latest active turned on by X.A.N.A. As for X.A.N.A., he's still the rotten computer that always making things hard for us. I got devirtualized a few times—but that's per for the course for me.

I miss my group--Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita. I wanted to go back—but X.A.N.A hadn't attack yet—and I hadn't got to factory in time for a scan into Lyoko while X.A.N.A., but when I do get scan—I'm usually the first to get devirtualized. Kara befriended me and we like friends—but she wants to meet the female Odd. I know the old saying, "Be careful of what you wish for, because you might just get it,"—but I wish I can go human as soon as possible.

Odd

The male one

P.S. Sorry, Liz, I couldn't resist writing in your dairy.

-O1-

May 19, 2005

At least the dates are similar. I thought dimensions were going to quiet different from one of another. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy come up with an idea to test Kara. A fake "X.A.N.A." attack. Aelita decided to turn on the tower—and wait to contact us. The fake X.A.N.A. attack worked out pretty well founded out the X.A.N.A. active codes by accidentally using hacking the tower to control sound waves. Jeremy was able to hack a few of X.A.N.A. own monsters. We use the Lyoko tower that has the power to control sound waves—meanwhile we had to see Lyoko in black or white—that way Kara thought it was a real X.A.N.A. attack. Kara helped out, by leading the blocks out of my bath—thought Jeremy surprised me by hacking a crab. I was little shock that Jeremy hidden his voice speaking someplace in the hard drive. We told the truth after the attack that it's was a trick. Lucky, it was a Sunday, so we didn't have to really worry too much about the school.

I learned some good stuff—Yumi—why is that name sound so familiar—my old teammate-- one of the male Odd's teammates, is from Japan, she has a younger brother named Hiroki. She lucked out, she's a "day student", which means she's doesn't had to worry about the time. She likes the color "black" but she's not a gothic teenager. She can get the factory quicker from her house then the school. Her Lyoko outfit made me laugh—her outfit looks a Japanese geisha. I stop laughing when one of her fans blow away one of X.A.N.A's monster. Jeremy is a human male version of Jethor. He prefers quietness when he's working on something—in my universe, weak techno-music is play when Anna is working on something. Jeremy sleeps about half-hour longer then Anna. Like Anna, Jeremy is the person who scans in the "factory kids" to Lyoko.

Also, I learned some bad stuff at this dimension. Sissy is an iron witch with a capital "I". In my universe, Sissy is one of my teammates, and helpful enough to get her father off our back or use him to stop Jim. I revealed to Yumi, that my roommate was Sissy. It's seems to be a love triangle between Ulrich, Sissy & Yumi.

X.A.N.A. hadn't attack yet—and usually I get devirtualized before I can enter the tower with Aelita. It's seems that male self gets devirtualized about half the time in he scans into Lyoko. Well, I guess that's par for the course.

Odd

The female one

P.S. Sorry, Ulrich, but I couldn't resist writing in your dairy.

-A1-

"Jeremy."

Jeremy face turned to my computer face.

I stated, "I think X.A.N.A did something odd."

Jeremy asked, "What is it?"

"I had found out that X.A.N.A. broken and fixed the Brain Dimensional Location."

Jeremy stated, "That's the part of the scanner program! That how they keep their brains intact thought all the scanning in and out of Lyoko. When did he break it?"

I replied, "That's easy. It was the battle to stop X.A.N.A's day-long thunderstorm. He activated and deactivate just as the reboot started—forcing the lighting into the Brain Dimensional Location tower and hitting Odd's program. Lucky, I had an idea. Get the gang."

Jeremy replied, "I can't get Kara, but I can get the others. Kara is visiting her grandparents in England."

-O2-

I stated, "So what's up the bright idea?"

Anna stated, "Jerthor has an idea. An idea that might get some help getting you back home."

The gang was talking as they were taking factory elevator as they were going down to the control room for X.A.N.A system.

I asked, "So what is Jerthor's idea?"

Ann stated, "He's going to call the other Lyoko. So girls, get into the scanners."

Ulrich fakes a cough.

Anna replied, "Sorry, I'm but I still use to the female version of Odd—and beside you, Ulrich, you are only the male in the group—beside the male Odd's brain in the female Odd's body. Anyway to I'm sending Liz, Ulrich and you to Lyoko, you get into the scanners, now!"

Ulrich, Liz and me rushed into the scanners.

-J2-

Liz stated, "So what's the plan, Prince?"

I replied, "We going to connect the other Lyoko. If I had a hunch, that girl version of myself my have some up with a same idea—and beside I was reading some old human saying that stated that two heads are better then one."

Liz stated, "What about X.A.N.A?"

I replied, "Nothing. He's been really quiet late. It will take some time, but we get threw to them—hopefully X.A.N.A isn't in the mood to hack cell-phones, television or another satellite."

-O1-

Ulrich been walked in and out of the deactivated tower. He was mostly keeping a watching eye for X.A.N.A's monsters. I was sitting quietly talking to Liz about his group. Jerthor was busy with the tower itself.

I asked a big question to Liz, "So how you did you discovered the factory?"

Liz stated, "It all began on night of the day when my pop show off those two new bull-dozers he brought. I didn't know at first. I saw you leave the school grounds with Ulrich, Anna and Yumi. I decide follow you—and discovering that you were following the empty bull-dozers. At the time, I saw you enter the factory—followed by Yumi. Yumi and you got scanned in by Jeremy into Lyoko. Soon, I showed up at the factory—and touched Jeremy's keyboard just as he stated 'Return to the past'. Soon after, I learned that touching X.A.N.A's scanning computer, I was protected from time reboots. Anna attempted to use the first material program on Yumi, but it didn't work. Anna then did another attempt with the program to Aelita—but that attempted fall. Jeremy discovered Yumi's digital brain fell into the card program—and card for me—Sissy—was created. Jeremy and Aelita assumed that was a sign that Yumi wanted me to replace her on the team. I got in—and Yumi's brain—for the lack of better words from Anna and Jerthor—was downloaded into me. After that, I got a little bit friendlier with other student—with the expectation of my ex-bodyguards, Nick and Herb."

Odd replied, "Wow. In my universe, the material program worked—and Yumi was back with us."

Jerthor stated, "Then why didn't you bring Aelita in the real world?"

Odd replied, "She wanted Yumi to be restored."

Liz raised one of her eyebrows.

Jerthor, "We got it. We better hope that X.A.N.A isn't in a mood for another attack, today. All we need to do now is play the waiting game."

-A1-

Ulrich was moving in and out of the tower, keeping a lookout for X.A.N.A's monsters. Odd and Yumi were talking—not very quietly when Odd explained how his universe's Sissy founded the factory—but now they were talking quietly. I was quietly sitting thinking of what might happen—when a voice stated,"This is Jerthor. I'm trying to connect with Aelita.

I replied, "I'm Aelita. How you do my name?"

Jerthor replied, "Our female Odd has your male Odd's brain. We in our Lyoko trying to puzzle out a way to get them back—well, expect Anna and Ulrich. There are on look-out for X.A.N.A's monsters. I had an idea—but we need to remove the armor and weapons to do."

I asked, "Default mode, right?"

Jerthor replied, "Correct. We need to bring both Odd to the medical tower in Ice Region—and that tower is pretty far. X.A.N.A could have a few surprises for us—but if there more their weapons and armor—the Odds are going to be nasty—if we meet up with X.A.N.A's army."

I replied, "I think I know how to deal with that."

-J1-

X.A.N.A ATTACK NUMBER #300:

_I thought that thunderstorm attack's time reboot was decent—but it turns out that the thunderstorm was just a trick by X.A.N.A. He had hit the Brain Dimensional Location and had attacked Odd, making him switch with another Odd in another universe._ _Aelita had made a conference with Jethor in female Odd's own universe. They had the idea of using the medical tower in the Ice Region to transform the correct brains back in their own body—but since they so far away—they decide to wait to a important event. In order to get them brains back—they had to remove weapons and armors on both Odds, but that will make them weak against X.A.N.A's army of virus-effected security machines, so they going to mode. We need something to speed up travel time—just in case, X.A.N.A. has any more brainstorms. I think know—but I need some time to come up with that. Anyway, they had been doing pretty well. X.A.N.A. has done much of anything since the thunderstorm attack._

_Jeremy_

-U1-

I stated, "About time we got this tower, I think we talk to Jeremy about getting some time cutting deceives."

Yumi remarked, "For once, we are on the same page for a change."

Odd remarked, "Good thing, we only saw a few Blocks on the way here—thought I'm from another dimension, my group might have come to the same conclusion."

Aelita replied, "No pulses. So Odd, let's get you brain back to it's rightfully location."

-J2-

Lucky, the trip was smooth. We only saw two Blocks on the way to the tower, both were near the way tower—but walking. I think the Blocks are waiting for their boss to wake up. I'm finished defaulting Aelita's Odd, and if I'm right, Aelita done my Odd.

I asked, "All set. Are you ready, Aelita?"

Aelita replied, "Ready, Jerthor."

My Odd was dressed in his common world outfit: a purple blouse, purple skirt, purple shocks, and purple sneakers.

"All we need to this protect the tower."

-A1-

I stated, "Done. Thanks, Jerthor."

Jerthor replied, "Let's get our teams back to their real words."

I replied, "Sounds logical."

-U1-

May 23, 2005

Well, today was our Odd's return. He was talking all about this adventures with the other team. At least we know that we not alone in the universe in the fight against that creep, X.A.N.A. He told us all about the previous X.A.N.A. attacks of that universe—and even about Yumi/Liz combination in that universe. I wonder how many other universes that had to deal with this stuff. The world may never know—because we had to keep this our little secret. Who knows what happen if this got out? I had an idea—if we ever get X.A.N.A shut down for keeps—may be I make a cartoon series out of it.

I talked to how about how the female Odd asked, and told I was nice to have some that didn't smell or snore—thought X.A.N.A. attacked then—and hit Odd in the brain with one of his Crab's lasers—he didn't even know I told him when the reason when he asked again—and told him that I told him—but he didn't believe me! Jeremy has the theory that when he got devirtualized—he hit his head on the scanner's wall—knocking a few brain cells from his memory location. He still had memories of everything expect that

I told him that he snores.

As for Jeremy, he found data that Lyoko might have a fifth sector. I bet the sector might be either X.A.N.A's database and/or his monster factory.

Ulrich

-L-

May 23, 2005

Well, today was our Odd's return. She was talking about the adventures with the other team. At least we know that we not alone in the universe in the fight against that creep, X.A.N.A. He told us all about previous X.A.N.A. attacks of that universe—and much about that Yumi—I bet he told them all about how I found the factory and become Yumi's new body. I told Odd when the male Odd was in her body, she snore like a Mack truck that was way past a service check. She was surprised by that—but that was just ice on the cake. X.A.N.A. had decided to welcome her back with another one of his X.A.N.A. This time around X.A.N.A give us a 20 cent turn of Lyoko, by affecting the scanner to beam us to random places in Lyoko.

As for Anna, she found a data that Lyoko might have a fifth sector. I bet the sector might be either X.A.N.A's database and/or his monster factory.

Liz

---THE END---

Author Notes:

Well, this idea come from a old "TV Tome" Forum post in the "Code Lyoko" section that remarked that the French voice for Odd was done by a girl—and it's showed. They are some season 2 points: Hooper as Anna's last name, The TLP idea, the idea for the Overrides (Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard.) come from, and the X.A.N.A's database sector.

I know I didn't have X.A.N.A. bug them when they decide to beam the brains back—but I couldn't figure out a way for X.A.N.A. to slow them down. Sorry, if the end was kind of weak. I wasn't going to finish is off—when Yumi and Odd got their brains switched in a Season 2 episode—but I read a comment on a LJ post by one of my friends—and I couldn't help put at least try to finish is story as decent as I can.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
